Inflammation is indicated by detection of erythrocyte sedimentation rate, C-reactive protein, cytokines and other markers in the blood being high, and/or alkaline phosphatase in the blood being low for a sustained period of time. Chronic inflammation may occur from untreated causes of acute inflammation or may develop over months without a known acute cause. Chronic inflammation is a common component of highly prevalent diseases, including obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, cancer, cardiovascular diseases and diseases of aging. Inflammation has been identified as a causative or contributing factor to these conditions, and as such, inflammation has been proposed as a therapeutic target to prevent, manage, and treat these conditions.